


Happy Belated Birthday

by KitanaLunara



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitanaLunara/pseuds/KitanaLunara
Summary: How could Judai forget his own boyfriend's birthday? Well, it's rather easy when said boyfriend doesn't TELL YOU when his birthday is. What's worse, you don't find out until after his best friend asks you what you both did for his birthday... the day after.[ Long story short, I forgot Yusei's birthday and felt terrible, so this was born.]





	Happy Belated Birthday

“DOCTOR YUSEI FUDO.”

Yusei gasped and nearly dropped his tools in surprise, frantically scrambling to both put them away and catch the unit he dropped. The mechanic swiveled around in alarm to the garage door, holding his tools close. 

His boyfriend stood there looking absolutely livid. His eyes were even two different colors. The last time they did that, he was banned to the couch for two weeks.

“J-Judai,” Yusei got up and put everything down, smiling sheepishly to the other. “What did I do?” 

“What did you do?” Judai snapped back. Apparently, that was the wrong question. “I’ll tell you what you did.” 

Yusei stepped back for every step Judai took towards him until his back hit the wall, turning his head away from Judai when the other pinned him there with his hand on either side of his head. 

“Well? What did I do?” He grumbled in complaint after a few moments of silence, half-glaring at the other.

“You really don’t know?” Judai huffed at him, leaning closer. 

“Obviously not, now tell me.” Yusei’s patience was wearing a little thin. Judai was well aware he didn’t like being pinned like this unless they were doing other things. 

As if reading his mind, the others lips were suddenly pressed against his, leaving him completely confused on whether or not he was actually in trouble.

“Yusei, how could you not tell me yesterday was your birthday?!” Judai chastised, nipping the other’s lip after he pulled away.

“That’s what this is about?” Yusei complained, immediately trying to get out from under the other. Judai seemed to have other plans though, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. “Judai, come on. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Not that big of a- Yusei!” Judai frowned at him and immediately started covering the other’s face in punishment kisses.

“J-Judai! Judai, stop!” Yusei squirmed tried to shake the other off, tossing his head this way and that while he tried not to laugh.

The other finally relented and let him go, stepping back and putting his hands on his hips. “Your birthday is totally a big deal, silly stardust. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was coming up, let alone tell me yesterday. We didn’t do anything! You just went to work, and we had dinner when you got back. We didn’t even have dessert yesterday.” 

“Were we supposed to do anything special? I mean, I had that chocolate bar. That was plenty.” Yusei complained, wiping his face off. “What more were we supposed to do?” 

“Ah-ah! You know the rule.” Judai took his hands and pulled his hands down and held them there. “You can clean off after. Don’t you remember my birthday? We had cake and you upgraded my duel disk for me and even got me that amazing new jacket I had my eye on at the mall. We even had all our friends over and Chaz and Jack got into an argument over who was the better rival.” 

“Well, yes, but that was your birthday. I’ve never celebrated my birthday like that, and I don’t feel the need to.” Yusei explained though he smiled at the memories of Judai’s birthday. It had been a lot of fun. “I just wanted my usual chocolate bar.” 

“Your usual?” Judai let him go and stepped back. “What do you mean?” 

Yusei waited to answer him until after he felt like he’d wiped his face off enough and straightened his clothes. “That’s what I got every year growing up with Martha. We got to pick one thing we’d save for every year. I just wanted a chocolate bar, so that’s what we’d get.” 

“But you’re not in the Satellite now, Yusei. Satellite isn’t even like it was anymore. You can celebrate your birthday like we celebrate mine.” Judai explained, cupping his cheek in one hand. “Will you let me do that for you? Pretty please?” 

Yusei sighed and tilted his head into the other’s hand before turning to kiss his palm. “I don’t know, Judai. I don’t really want a large party or anything.” 

“Come on, Yusei. It doesn’t have to be a big party. Can’t I just… go get you a present and some cake? We’ll just invite Martha, Jack, Crow, the twins and we can even video chat Aki.” Judai’s eyes lit up in a much less menacing way than earlier. “What about the others too? Rally, Tank, Blitz and Nervin?”

“We really need to work on your definition of small, but I wouldn’t mind seeing everyone again. It’s been awhile since we all got together.” Yusei admitted, reaching over to hold the other’s hand. “You go get everything, I’ll go invite everyone?” 

“Perfect!” Judai pecked his cheek and turned to run off. “Wait… I don’t have a vehicle.” 

Yusei laughed and shook his head at him and walked up to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, kissing him softly. “I’ll drive you to the store and pick you up after.” 

“No way! Then you’ll see what I got you.” Judai complained, shaking his head. “I’ll just call Crow to come get me.” 

“Okay fine, I’ll drop you off and send someone else to go get you. Better?” 

“Better.” 

“Oh, and no getting anything crazy. Just something small. Please?” Yusei pleaded, knowing very well that Judai would go crazy. “And my definition of small. Not yours.”

“But Yusei…” 

“No. I don’t want anything large or glamorous,” he insisted.

Judai crossed his arms and pouted at him. “You know Jack’s going to do something big. I’m your boyfriend. I can’t be outdone by your best friend.” 

“Well… he never listens to me anyway. Can you at least? Please Judai?” Yusei pressed, grabbing both of his hands and kissing his forehead.

Judai grumbled at him and huffed, pouting angrily. “How can I say no to that and after missing your birthday?”

“Thank you, Kuriboh-chan,” Yusei smiled, starting to put things away from what he was working on earlier. “Let me clean up and then go change so I can take you to the store.” 

“Okay! I’ll start calling everyone.” Judai perked right up and ran off inside. 

Yusei only stared after him, unable to explain that he was supposed to gather everyone before the other was gone in a red blur. He sighed for what was probably the hundredth time today and just went back about his business. No point in stopping him now.

The sun was low in the sky, painting it a dark red. Yusei was bored, laying across the couch while he waited just like he was told to do via text. He sighed, wondering just where Judai was. It wasn’t supposed to take this long. He just figured they’d get together, have a simple dinner and then just hang out.

“Ai-chan…where are you?” He grumbled, sitting up and turning on his video game console. Fate worked the way it always does. The moment he had it turned on and was just about to settle to play, he heard people approaching the door and the handle started to jiggle. “W-Wait!” 

Yusei scrambled to his feet and quickly put his game away, looking around to triple check the house was presentable before the door swung open. 

“Hey babe,” Judai greeted happily, arms full of bags and tailed by literally everyone. 

“J-Judai! What is all that? I said small!”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, this is mostly food. Now go wait in the garage.”

“In the garage?” Yusei asked, frown only deepening. “What do you mean? Why do I have to go wait in the garage?” 

“I’ll answer all your questions later, Stardust. Jack, Crow, can you two escort him for me?” Judai nodded and stepped aside, letting the two through to collect his boyfriend.

“Come on, Yusei,” Jack greeted brightly, patting the other’s shoulder and guiding a very confused and angry Yusei out into the garage with Crow not far behind. 

Yusei rounded on the both of them once he found himself outside. “Crow, Jack, what is he up to? If he didn’t want me in the house when he got back, why didn’t he just text me?” 

“We were already at the door by the time he realized you probably weren’t in the garage already.” Jack explained, shaking his head. “All I’m going to say is that he’s setting things up.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell him that it was your birthday yesterday, Yusei,” Crow added in, shooting a scolding gaze at him. “Or rather, I find it hard to believe he didn’t figure it out himself. All of us called you at least. You and Jack even dueled.” 

Yusei shook his head and sighed. “All of you called while I was on lunch or leaving work and Jack and I dueled on my way home. Judai just assumed it was extra traffic and I didn’t correct him.” 

“He didn’t even notice the chocolate? You never eat chocolate unless it’s your birthday or the days after it.” Crow pushed, scratching the back of his head. 

“He honestly didn’t question it too much. He was more so preoccupied with the fact I didn’t hate chocolate than the reason I was eating it. Apparently, declining it on all other occasions lead him to believe I hate it.” Yusei sighed, sitting down on his work chair and glaring at the wall. 

He really hoped Judai wasn’t going too overboard with everything in there. He didn’t want or need a large celebration. It was just his birthday, nothing special. Jack and Crow understood that. Maybe they had helped do some damage control for him. 

Judai threw open the door nearly a half an hour later, interrupting their little three-way duel. “Alright, you can come back in now.” 

“Judai, tell me you didn’t go overboard,” Yusei pleaded as he cleaned up. He hesitantly let himself be helped up by his excitable boyfriend and lead back into their home. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the complete and utter normality of it all threw him more for a loop than the entire room being filled with balloons probably would have. Nothing was changed moved or altered. There weren’t streamers and banners everywhere either. It still looked like his home. The only difference were the four extra people in it, or six including Jack and Crow. 

The smell was different; however, and it was heavenly. Yusei usually left all the cooking to Judai for a very good reason and it wasn’t just because he nearly set the place on fire one night. Judai was an amazing cook. 

“Ai-chan, what did you make?” He asked, turning to him even though he already suspected what it was from scent alone.

“Your favorite of course. We’re celebrating your birthday and we’re going to do it right. I’ve got that going and cake in the oven.” Judai explained, smiling happily. “Let’s just hang out with everyone and eat. Okay?” 

Yusei felt his heart skip a beat and he pressed his forehead to Judai’s, trying to show how much he appreciated all of this without getting too overly affectionate with him in front of everyone. This was perfect. Well, almost perfect. There was someone missing, but he knew she’d be back one day. 

“Yusei, come on! You can stare lovingly into his eyes later, come check out Luka and I’s new decks!” Lua insisted, having no shame in coming up and tugging on his sleeve. 

“Oi, Yusei, you didn’t come to see us or Martha yesterday. You’re in big trouble.” Blitz protested as well from his place on the couch. 

“Honestly, Yusei, how could you?” Martha added in with folded arms though she was all smiles. 

Yusei let himself be dragged into the living room, talking and bantering playfully with everyone. They had settled down to all watch a movie while they ate dinner and then cake followed not long after which, of course, had been chocolate. 

“Alright, now that cake’s done we get to do the fun part!” Lua announced excitedly, jumping up from his spot next to his sister who complained about his outburst. 

“What are you talking about?” Yusei asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “This is already more than enough. Don’t you think? I thought you’d both be tired by now.” 

“Tired? When we’re about to give presents? No way!” 

“P-Presents?” Yusei turned to Judai immediately, silently demanding answers and wondering why the other would do this to him. 

Judai only kissed his nose and stood up, leaving his lap. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised, Yusei. You watched me get presents from my friends on my birthday. Why would you be any different?” 

“You’ll like mine the best. It’s fit for a king!” Jack announced, grinning from his spot on the floor. 

“I-I really don’t need anything, everyone. I appreciate the gesture, but-” 

“No buts. We already got and wrapped them. The least you can do is open them.” Tank insisted. 

Yusei was already feeling overwhelmed by the time he’d gotten through half of the gifts they’d each gotten him. At the very least there was only one from everyone. He didn’t know what he’d do if anyone got him multiple. He had decided though to open Martha and Judai’s last and his mother figure didn’t disappoint with a single duel card and a bar of chocolate. 

“You didn’t have to save mine for last you know,” Judai teased as he handed over the small, silver box tied with a blue and red ribbon. 

“It’s not my fault you’ve hidden it until now,” Yusei retorted with a grin, though he was honestly relieved to see it appeared the other hadn’t gotten him anything over the top like Jack. While he was definitely in need of new dueling gloves, he did not think they needed to be the top of the line leather or have actual silver clasps to keep them from sliding down. He was honestly just going to go get a new pair of about what he had. They were durable enough. 

Yusei carefully undid the ribbon and placed it on Judai’s head before opening the box. Inside lay a necklace with a glittering star inside. It was a solid silver color with a cut to the shape of the star in the center that shone with every shift of light on it. Upon closer inspection, there was writing on the box around the star: ‘I wish with all my heart upon this star that we will never part. I’ll always love you until the end of time, Stardust.’

He didn’t know what to say. He just stared at it and the note for what was probably forever to the others before he finally managed to look up at Judai. 

“What? Don’t give me that look. You said something small. That’s small.” Judai defended himself, smiling brightly.

“Judai…” His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. There was so much he wanted to say and yet words didn’t seem like enough.

“Here, let me help you.” 

He held still while the other clasped the necklace around his neck and stared down at it as it dangled there against his chest. Admittedly, he was a bit concerned it would appear feminine on him, but from his angle he didn’t think he had anything to worry about. It almost looked as though it belonged there. 

“Thank you,” he finally whispered out, leaning over and hugging him close so he could hide his face in the crook of Judai’s neck. At first it was just to hide what he thought might be tears in his eyes, then it was to hide the embarrassment as the others either ‘awed’ or in Jack and Crow’s case jeered and told them to get a room. 

After a couple solid minutes of coaxing and bribery to get him to come back out, everyone had to get a good look at the necklace among other things he’d received. 

“I think that’s everyone,” Yusei draped the last blanket over Jack and looked over all of his friends either passed out on the floor or on the couch. The twins had gotten his backup bed in the garage and Martha took the spare room.

“Mhmm. That’s everyone.” Judai confirmed, coming in from making sure the twins would be warm enough out there. “Come on. You look exhausted.” 

Yusei took Judai’s hand and nodded, starting to walk towards the stairs to their room when the other pulled him back to him instead. 

“Judai, our bed is that way,” he complained softly though he didn’t resist. 

“I’m well aware, but how can I let you walk up there when you look so tired?” Judai asked, immediately stooping down and sweeping Yusei off his feet and up into his arms. “There. Much better.” 

“Judai, put me down! I can walk!” Yusei hissed as quietly as he could at him despite wrapping his arms tightly around the others neck in silent fear he might be dropped. “It’s just stairs!” 

“Shh, keep your voice down. You’ll wake Rally.” Judai warned, grinning mischievously as he only held Yusei tighter the more he struggled. By the time he put his foot on the stairs though, he regained the other’s attention with a quick kiss. “If I drop you down the stairs, it’ll be all your fault both of us are in the hospital because I’ll most likely go down with you. I hope you know that.”

That got Yusei to begrudgingly hold still all the way up until he was deposited safely on the ground in their room. 

“There,” he announced, kissing his angry boyfriend’s forehead. He walked over to their dresser and threw off his shirt while he looked for night pants to change into. “Let’s get dressed and get to bed. I’m exhausted.” 

Yusei had once more hid his face in Judai’s neck while he’d been carried and then only met the other’s affection with a defiant pout. He only melted a little when the other’s lips met his forehead. It wasn’t like it still sent sparks through his entire body or made his breath catch. Not at all.

“Ai-chan,” he said softly once he’d changed and curled up next to the other. The necklace was still in its place around his neck, and he didn’t foresee him taking it off for anything short of a shower ever again.

“Yes, Yu-chan?” Judai mumbled sleepily, turning around to face him. “What is it?” 

He met the other’s sleepy question with a slow, heartfelt kiss, pulling him close so he could run his fingers through Judai’s soft hair. He loved how they fit together like this and how he could feel every shaky breath and every skipped beat up until they slowly parted and they only did that because they had to breathe. Yusei pressed his forehead to Judai’s and stayed still like that in silence with him for a spell. 

“I love you, Judai. Until the end of time.” He whispered, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with Judai’s. “Thank you…for everything.” 

“You’re welcome, Yusei. Until the end of time.” Judai replied, stealing one more kiss. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
